Draconis
by manda726
Summary: dhr are head boy & girl in their seventh year and Dumbledore has a surprise for everyone, involving a trip. very bad summary. rated for language
1. Caught off guard

ok to be quite honest with you all, i didn't like the way i wrote the first chapter. it was much too generic as far as d/hr fics go and i want to be different. i also want to thank dazed*kitten for pointing out to me that i was making my characters look like sex gods (which i definently don't want). so here's a revised version of the first chapter. and anything in ' ' is hermione's thoughts. for some reason whenever i use italics it doesn't show on fanfic.net so i have to use those instead.   
  
ok, quick a/n just to start this off. this is my first fanfic, the first that i've actually written anyways. i've probably planned a hundred out in my head, just never sat down and wrote anything.  
  
anyhoo, please please please review! constructive criticism is the best, especially since i want to improve. and i'm not going to continue if no one reads this, but i really want to. so REVIEW!!!!!!! and btw, i'm a huge fan of d/hr so that's what this is going to be.  
  
Diclaimer: nope.  
  
Draconis  
  
  
  
Hermione started down the corridor from the dungeons toward the Great Hall, starving, after yet another hour and a half's detention with the one and only Professor Severus Snape.   
  
'Gods she couldn't stand that man.'   
  
Insufferable know-it-all, humph! she thought to herself angrily.   
  
If anyone, he's the insufferable know-it-all! Greasy git actually accused me of not being able to do anything but stick my nose in a book!   
  
She was fuming, he had made her scrubs caldrons again, second time this week and it was only Wensday. He had assigned her detention for having the nerve to tell him he was incorrect about one of the facts concerning the creation of the Aphrody's Potion.   
  
The creator was Alhodes Runis, not Alhodes Nunis!   
  
She considered it very important and had politely pointed this out at the end of class and he had snapped.   
  
"Detention Miss Granger! For being an insufferable know-it-all incapable of doing anything but putting your nose in a book so you can correct everyone every chance you get." He had barked at her, then smirked.   
  
"You can stay after class and scrub the caldrons from todays potion."   
  
And todays Aphrody's Potion had been a particularly messy one. It took her an hour and a half just to scrub the five caldrons that the advanced potions class had used.  
  
'And Malfoy! He actually sat there and smirked the entire time. He really enjoys seeing the 'mudbloods' get ridiculed. I hate him!'  
  
Finally nearing the Great Hall, Hermione hoped she wasn't too late, because tonight at dinner Dumbledore was annoucing the new heads and she had to be there when he called her name. Then, she and the head boy would be shown their new rooms. She had yet to find out who the new head boy was.  
  
She was almost to the entrance, when she felt a strong hand encircle her wrist and a hand clasp over her mouth, pulling her into the shadows. 


	2. Heads or Tails

Draconis  
  
In the previous chapter:  
  
She was almost to the entrance, when she felt a strong hand encircle her wrist and a hand clasp over her mouth, pulling her into the shadows.  
  
Chapter Two ~ Heads or Tails Hermione wanted desperately to scream as she felt herself being pinned up against the wall, but with her attackers hand being clasped so tightly over her mouth she couldn't. So she settled instead for kneeing him in the groin. Her attacker released his tight grip on her wrist and fell to the ground in front of her, curling up into a fetal position.  
  
"Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?" a high-pitched but nevertheless male voice asked.  
  
Hermione looked down at her attacker, who was none other than the blonde haired slytherin Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You, Malfoy, my problem is you," Hermione's eyes were blazing and her tone was icy. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at Malfoy. "Why did you grab me?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"I was just going to tell you the good news," Draco retorted sarcastically, still on the floor. "You get to share dorms with me for the rest of the year. Maybe mudblood you'll learn some manners, like how to treat your betters!" his tone was haughty even while in pain.  
  
"Humph, as if you could possibly know anything about manners, scaring the wits out of people just to amuse yourself!" Hermione turned and started to walk away, then paused to add "I'd rather be mudblood than the amazing bouncing ferret!" before continuing into the Great Hall.  
  
Draco glared at her retreating back before attempting to pick himself up off the floor. "Damn mudblood must have metal kneecaps" he muttered under his breath.  
  
~^~  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall just in time to see Professor Dumbledore rising from his seat.  
  
"Ahem. May I have your attention," he said loudly. "It is time to announce this years heads," he continued a moment later after the Hall had quieted. "Ah, and here is our new head girl now, Miss Hermione Granger!" He finished turning to look at Hermione, smiling, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Hermione turned a bright shade of crimson as the Great Hall burst into wild applause, the cheers especially loud from the Gryffindor table as Harry and Ron had jumped up onto their chairs and were whistling loudly.  
  
Dumbledore waited a moment for the cheers to die down before continuing. "This years head boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy!" he announced just as Malfoy was dragging himself into the Great Hall. The Slytherin table burst into applause, while the Gryffindors sat with their mouths hanging open in disbelief. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs clapped politely, no longer really interested since neither of their houses were involved.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at each other in shock, then both said "Malfoy?" at the same time, disgust written across each of their faces.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy," Hermione answered with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "He does have the second best marks in the school." She stated matter-of- factly. "Now if you two don't mind I would like to eat my dinner without anymore discussion about ferret-boy." She reached down and picked up her fork, about to begin eating the kidney-pie that had magically appeared on her plate, but Dumbledore began speaking again.  
  
"I have one other announcement to make. All fourth through seventh years are to stay after dinner for information about the project they will spend most of this year completing." He sat back down, and as he did so, the noise in the Great Hall rose drastically as the excited older students began discussing what the mysterious project could possibly be and the disappointed younger ones whined about how unfair it was.  
  
a/n: I'm sorry to those of you who are disappointed that I am changing the story so soon. thanks to my 4 reviewers:Heather Malfoy, Fashiondiva, Bombshell, dazed*kitten. I really appreciate all the great things you guys are saying, so please keep the reviews coming! they are what makes me want to keep going. I'm sorry about another cliffie, I was going to keep going but I haven't gotten all the details about the trip planned out so I decided not to continue. I should have it up tomorrow night though! Also, the chapters will begin to get a lot longer, they are short now because I am just getting started. 


	3. The Project

Disclaimer: nope.  
  
Draconis  
  
In the previous chapter:  
  
  
  
"I have one other announcement to make. All fourth through seventh years are to stay after dinner for information about the project they will spend most of this year completing." He sat back down, and as he did so, the noise in the Great Hall rose drastically as the excited older students began discussing what the mysterious project could possibly be and the disappointed younger ones whined about how unfair it was.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The Project  
  
Dinner was over and the fourth through seventh years were waiting expectantly for Headmaster Dumbledore to start explaining about the project, while the first, second, and third years were filing out the doors into the hall. After the last of the younger students had left, Dumbledore stood up and called the room to order.  
  
"I am sure you all are most anxious to find out what the project is all about" he stated, his blue eyes twinkling underneath his thick, white eyebrows. "Therefore, I will spare you the boring speeches and cut straight to the important stuff. For the better part of this school year, you will be studying other cultures, not only in present time, but also in the past. You will be sent in groups of four, one student from each house of the same year, to various locations for two weeks at each location. Among these locations are ancient egypt, china, japan, greece, italy, different nations in africa and south america along with many others." He paused for a moment to let all this information sink in.  
  
Hermione was listening raptly, thinking of the wonderful learning experience this would be, while Harry and Ron were thinking about the load of work this would be.  
  
"You will be required to complete worksheets about each culture you visit, along with regular weekly lessons from your professors to keep up with your schoolwork. You also will be doing a research project when you get back to school, either in your full groups of four or split into pairs, that will be presented in front of the entire fourth to seventh year group about your favorite culture that you visited. Most of the work on these trips will be visiting famous monuments for each culture, a brief history lesson for each, and learning about the culture in it's modern-day existence when possible." He stopped then turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, do you have anything to add?"  
  
"Yes," she said rising from her seat. "You all will be expected to behave properly on these trips or you will be brought back to severe punishment. Do i make myself clear?" Her voice and expression were stern, as she waited for the students to all nod before continuing. "The trip to the first location will take place in three weeks time. Most likely next week you will be given the list of everything you will need on the trip, money to pay for most of it, and there will be several opportunities for you to visit Hogsmeade for you to purchase the supplies. Some things will be supplied by the school," she finished and took a final look around at all the students before sitting back down.  
  
Dumbledore stood back up and asked "Now, are there any questions?" No one spoke a word or raised a hand. "Good then you all may go, except for the head boy and girl. I would like a word with you two."  
  
The students all began to get up and exit the Great Hall, talking excitedly with their friends except for Draco and Hermione, who had both stood up and were approaching the teacher's table. All the teacher's had left except for Dumbledore and McGonagall.   
  
"Hermione, we'll wait for you in the common room," Harry said to her before he and Ron turned to leave the Great Hall. She nodded and continued up to see Dumbledore.  
  
"Why don't you two have a seat" Dumbledore said kindly, waving his wand to make a small table with two chairs appear. Both sat down trying hard not to look at the other.  
  
"I know how much you two dislike each other, but i have decided to have you both in the same group for the trips, along with two other students. You two have three weeks to put all the students into groups of four and decide which group will be where and when. I will give you a list of all the places the I want visited, but it will not be possible for each group to visit every place this year. I will also give you a list of all the students participating in this trip, divided by houses."   
  
Hermione and Draco were both staring at Dumbledore like he had lost his mind. 'How are we supposed to get all this planning done, buy supplies and pack for the trip, and keep up with school work?' she thought to herself. Even with all the studying she did, this would be a bit much for her.  
  
As if to answer her question, Dumbledore said "You can have the prefects help you with the planning. Now if you two don't have any questions, Minerva will show you to your new rooms."   
  
Both shook their head no and so Professor McGonagall stood up and said "this way, please, then," leading them out of the Great Hall and to the right.  
  
a/n I'm going to stop it there because I'm really tired and I still have to do the reading for tomorrow's art history class about the new kingdom of ancient egypt which is usually a good 10 or more pages of a large book. It's my very very favorite culture, which is why I'm using it in my story and because I know a lot about it, it's where Draco and Hermione will be visiting first. See I already told you something that won't be in the story until probably the fifth chapter. Aren't I nice? Anyway, what with the trip coming up and shopping for it, the chapters will probably start to get longer, if I can get my act together and start writing ahead of time. Oh and also if anyone could suggest more places and names of students from the series ( I went looking throught the fifth book but that's it so far) and their year and houses, I would greatly appreciate it. I would even use my reveiwer's names if they like, but they have to review first!! I didn't really proof this story, so if you notice any mistakes, say so. If anyone wants to be a beta I would love to have one, I'm got the basic idea about what they do, but I'm still not quite sure how it works. And if anyone needs a beta, I'm more than willing to help. Thanks to Heather Malfoy and Bombshell for the great reviews! Keep 'em coming, Please!! 


	4. Accepting Responsibility

Draconis  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Accepting Responsibility  
  
The new head boy and girl finally reached the entrance to their dorms after following Professor McGonagall to a tower of the school they hadn't known existed. The entrance was a portrait of a large silvery-white dragon and a smaller reddish-brown dragon. They were sunning themselves on some rocks outside of a cave in a cliff wall on the edge of the ocean.   
  
  
  
The reddish-brown one lifted her head and smiled sleepily.  
  
  
  
"What would you like your password to be, dears?" the dragon asked in a friendly, female voice.  
  
Draco and Hermione both began to ponder ideas in their heads for the password, while purposely not looking at each other.  
  
'Hmm,' Hermione thought to herself, 'how about GryffindorGoldSlytherinSilver? nah, too obvious being our houses and colors. Maybe, a book title or author? But, then I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't agree to anything that has to do with a muggle. Might taint his precious pureblooded self to have to utter the password' she thought disgustedly.  
  
Hermione continued to consider ideas while Draco was thinking 'a password? and something that bloody Granger has to agree to.....humph! she'll probably suggest Hogwart's : A History or some other stupid book. God forbid it be something muggle.'  
  
After a few moments had passed of silence Professor McGonagall began to tap her foot impatiently, her arms crossed and expression irritated. "Well, we haven't got all day. What will it be?"  
  
Draco stared fixedly at the portrait, while Hermione looked down at the floor, neither saying a word.  
  
"If you two won't even speak to each other to come up with a simple password, then I don't know how you plan on working together this year. You're head boy and girl, now start acting like it and quit being so stubborn." McGonagall reprimanded them sternly.  
  
Hermione glanced up at her head of house surprised at the way McGonagall was speaking to them. It was a bit harsh even for the Gryffindor head. She decided she should do like her professor said and be the responsible one. She looked over at Draco asked "Have you thought of anything? I haven't."  
  
"Nope" He didn't care about the bloody password, he just wanted to get inside to his room and away from her, maybe then he could stop thinking about what a great body she had hidden under those robes and 'Damit Draco! You can NOT be thinking about a..a non pureblooded person this way.' He also knew the professor was right, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.  
  
"Well, since I can see you two aren't going to agree on a password anytime this year" she looked at Hermione and Draco as she said this, "Then the password is Draconis."  
  
Draco and Hermione both looked at her questioningly, Draco mostly because the password was so similar to his name.  
  
"It's latin for dragon" she answered, seeing the expressions on their faces. "Your name also means dragon, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Well, that should be easy to remember" Hermione stated brightly.  
  
"Yea, I never knew my name meant dragon." Draco said, without his usual mocking tone startling Hermione. 'I wonder why my father never told me that.'  
  
The portrait swung open and before the two heads stepped through, Professor McGonagall said "I believe you two can figure things out from here. Tomorrow you should be receiving any other details you will need about scheduling the trips. Good night." With that said, she turned around and started down the hall, leaving the bitter enemies to discover their new home and wandering how they were going to survive the year without killing each other.  
  
Hermione stepped into the common room, her mouth dropping open in shock. The floor had been bewitched to look like underneath the ocean and a third of the way up the walls. At that point then was the surface of the ocean and the setting sun which spread over the ceiling, looking exactly like it did outside at that moment. It changed according to the time of day, so at night it would be the night sky. There was also a fireplace and on each side of the room was a door leading to a bedroom. The one on the left had her name on the front and the one on the right Draco's. There was a door on the far wall that was labeled as the bathroom.  
  
Hermione looked down and it seemed as if the fish swimming beneath her feet were real. She felt as if she could reach down and touch them.  
  
"Um, Granger, would you mind moving so i could go to my room?" Draco had a surprising amount of politeness in his voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." She stepped out of his way, blushing, and a thought popped into her mind. Before she really considered it, she blurted out "Hey Malfoy...how about we call a sort of truce, just for this year. No name calling and the like." Hermione couldn't believe she was saying this.  
  
Draco turned around halfway to his door and stared at Hermione for a moment as if he were searching her face for something, some sort of answer. Then, abruptly he said "sounds good to me...Hermione."  
  
She stared at his retreating back in a stupor until his door closed startling her out of it. Turning she headed into her own room.  
  
a/n sorry guys i know this sucks horribly, but i can't keep my eyes open any longer. i have a lot more written out but my shoulder really hurts and typing doesn't help. i slipped yesterday walking up hill and when i fell i think i may have hurt it. i will try to post the rest tomorrow or the day after, if not then friday. i promise.  
  
i know i thanked everyone in the other post but i have one more: april showers2, thanks for all the great things you said about my story! Draco and Hermione will definently love each other later on, but not for a while. (let's see how long i can drag this story out before they finally fall for each other, teeheehee) don't worry, i won't make it as far off as i could. i will email you every time i update if i remember, lol. i will also read your story (and everyone of my other reviewers that has one) and review. thanks! 


End file.
